Twinkle, Twinkle
by Toni42
Summary: The nursery rhyme echoed in his head, as he brought the sword down to cut through his exposed neck. VERY SHORT ONE-SHOT.


_Twinkle, twinkle, little star, how I wonder what you are._

The nursery rhyme his mother had used to sing to him when he was a babe rang through his head like a voice echoing down a silent tunnel.

He tugged weakly on the harsh ropes that bound his blooded wrist's to the cold stone wall, but it was no use.

 _Up above the world so high, like a diamond in the sky._

Hiccup sighed, closing his eyes and leaning his head back to lightly hit the cold stone behind him. He'd been here for quite a while. He wondered what Dagur was planning on doing with him.

Across from him, Astrid shifted into a slightly more comfortable position. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," he answered. "Yeah, I'm find. You?"

Astrid shrugged the best she could with her hands bound to the wall. "I've been better."

The door opened and light poured into the room. Hiccup clenched his eyes shut as the sudden light made them water. He heard the sound of heavy footfalls and the rattle and clatter of metal armor.

Blinking open his eyes, Hiccup looked up at Dagur, grinning down at him with his maniac grin, showing his yellow teeth.

"Hiccup, Hiccup, Hiccup..."

Hiccup rose an eyebrow, despite the pain in his wrists and the ache of his back.

 _Twinkle, twinkle, little star, how I wonder what you are._

Damn that nursery rhyme.

* * *

Hiccup bit back a scream as the wipe once again came down on his back, pulling weakly at the restraints. Dagur laughed hysterically behind him, a laugh that sent a shudder up his sore spin.

 _When the blazing sun is gone,_

He bit his tongue as the wipe once again landed on his back, the coppery taste of blood filling his mouth.

 _When he nothing shines upon,_

Hiccup pulled on his restraints as the wipe hit him again and, to his and everyone's else's great surprise, the rusty, weak chains snapped from the poles on either side of him.

For a moment, Hiccup just stared at the metal cuffs on his wrists, the broken chains dangling from them uselessly. Then he was on his feet, ignoring the burning pain on his back, and he was running and Dagur was yelling, shouting and screaming at his men, who scrambled to recapture him.

A guard grabbed his arm, but Hiccup rammed his elbow into his face. He heard a sickening crack as the guards nose broke, blood spilling from his nostrils. He dropped his crossbow to clutch at his wound and Hiccup grabbed it.

"Hiccup!"

Turning to where Astrid had been tied up, forced to watch as they wiped Hiccup's back to shreds, Hiccup raised the crossbow and fired, hitting the rope that tied Astrid's hand to the ground. It cut it enough of the rope for Astrid to rip her hand free, before grabbing the arrow and using it to cut her other hand to freedom.

 _Then you show your little light,_

Hiccup turned around as more guards ran at them and he shot the closest one in the kneecap. "Run, Astrid!"

He and Astrid began sprinting as fast as they could, Hiccup still holding the loaded crossbow, dodging arrows and bola's and spears as they ran towards the docks.

A bola wrapped around his legs, tangling his fake leg, and he fell on top of the crossbow, windless.

"Keep going!" Hiccup shouted, as Astrid stopped to turn and help him. "I'll be there in a moment!"

Hiccup rolled onto his back, despite the horrible, burning pain that shot up it, and began firing the crossbow at the guards, not killing them but injuring them enough to at least slow them down.

He heard Astrid ready the boat, putting the sail up and untieing the rope that kept it tethered to the docks. "Hiccup, hurry!"

Hiccup grabbed one of the arrows and began cutting the bola, shooting guards that got too close with his other hand. The bola gave away and he scrambled to his feet, one end with the rock still attached dragging from his metal leg.

Knowing that he was running out of time, Hiccup ran the best he could with a rock tied to his leg towards the boat Astrid was on. But then there was sharp pain in his shoulder and he looked down, surprised, to see an arrow sticking out of the back.

His moment of surprise cost him dearly, as another arrow was fired, this time hitting him in the back of the neck.

"HICCUP!"

 _Twinkle, twinkle, all the night_

Hiccup reached up, feeling warm blood dripple down the back of his neck to join the rest on his back, and grasped the arrow, pulling it out quickly and hissing as it took a chunck of flesh with it.

He began running again, covered in his own blood, and reached the ship. He grabbed the edge and pushed, moving alongside it on the dock, to get it out to see quicker. Astrid raised the sails.

Hiccup swung his leg over the edge to climb on- and then a hand grabbed his wounded shoulder, still with an arrow in it, digging their thumb into the hurt flesh.

A scream tore from Hiccup's throat and he stumbled, leg falling from the boat. He heard Astrid call his name again, but the boat was already sailing away, taken by the strong currents around Beserker Island. He saw her trying desperately to turn the boat around. She failed.

 _Twinkle, twinkle little star_

Hiccup was flung onto his back and Dagur raised his sword above his head, a hysterical grin on his face.

 _How I wonder what you are._

He brought the sword down.

* * *

 **Okay, just a very short one-short I wanted to write. Wished I could have at least made it 1000 words, but I couldn't really think what else to add. Ah well.**


End file.
